Keep Believeing
by helgastwin88
Summary: helga and arnold are friends adn helga gets dumped what will happen??? rate PG-13 for some fowl language
1. Default Chapter

Hey everybody!!! I know I did not finish comp. connections but I another one, but this time its not a songfic!!!!!!  
  
DIS-I HAVE NOT EVER WILL NOT EVER OWN HEY ARNOLD!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Arnold-11 Helga-11  
  
All u need to know... Keep Believing  
  
Helga was running out of the school crying. All of a sudden Arnold took notice. ~~~~~~~~Arnolds POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ `What is wrong with her?' he pondered.Arnold had changed through the years. He no longer had the hat on a count of his finding of his parents in 5th grade, and he ditched that green sweater. Now he had a plaid button down shirt and a pair of cargo blue jeans. He was considered somewhat popular. Plus, him and Helena had become he best of friends when she stopped being mean to him. So after Arnold saw her running he started running after her. After a while he lost her`damn she can run fast' he thought. Finally he saw her sitting on a bench in the park. ~~~~~~~~Helgas POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I had just run away from school because my boyfriend just cheated on me. Helga had also looked very different. She had ditched the dress and bow in 5th grade. She now had no unibrow, black high-heeled boots and black pants with pink beaded strings at the bottom. She wore a pink tee that said oh-la- la in silver writing. She had her hair in a pink ponytail. She had given up on her obsession for Arnold in 5th grade, and just decided to be friends. I then saw Arnold walking up towards me .He said to me "Helga are u okay?" I didn't know what to say, I knew I couldn't lie to Arnold anymore so I told hi" well no" Arnold asked questionably "what happened?" I said "my boyfriend Derek cheated on me!" no sooner falling in a bunch of tears. (song) "When I look into your sad eyes, it makes me feel for you" " Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" he said with a bunch of sympathy in his voice. "It's O.K." I lied "no it's not " dang he always knows when I am lying' doesn't he. "Cuz I don't see the light That was always shining through" "How do you always know when I am lying?" I questioned. "I don't know, I guess it's just instinct" he chuckled, I laughed a little to. "Someone broke your heart And now it's easy to give up"  
  
"Arnold what do I do?" I questioned a little desperate." Someone broke your heart" he said "And I know that it is easy to just give up with love all together, but I am telling you that it is not the end of love"  
  
"I'm tellin you It's not the end It's not the end of love" I looked at him with tears filling my eyes "but what if this is a sign what if I am not made to date until I am 20 or something" Arnold looked at me sternly "now you know damn well that's not true, you have to keep believing" "Keep believing, baby Cuz everything happens for a reason" I was to sad and speechless to say anything now so I just stared at him and he began to talk again " and another thing" he said " don't stop dreaming Helga, Derek was just one guy there will be many others, but if you need anyone to cry on in your time of need I will be of assistance" he said sweetly and blushing slightly at his words "Though tonight tears fill your eyes Don't stop dreamin' girl I'll be right here to lean on" I looked at him "really?" I questioned, he shook his head yes, and even though all the doubts that crossed my mind I fell into his arms and started tearing up.  
  
" You're gonna make it through  
  
I wanna see you Keep believin'" As I practically soaked his shirt he whispered "hey I told you, you could lean on me" and he chuckled "Helga" he started "I know you think that you should give up in love but you are gonna make it though" and really softly her said "I wanna see you, keep believing" "Has anybody ever told you How beautiful you truly are" "Helga?" he asked "what" I answered, as I got up from his hug "has anybody ever told you how beautiful you are" I looked at him stunned "no not lately" was the only thing I could make out. "How just one smile from you Can open up any heart" "Yeah just one smile" he started again" can make anybody want you," he said sheepishly, thank god it was dark out otherwise he could see how much I looked like a strawberry. (a/n don't ask) "You deserve that too Let somebody lift you up" "Arnold" I started in a 'I know your just saying that' tone "don't even start you know that it is true" he said, wow I think he is redder than me "you deserve that more, let someone lift you up" he said sweetly but as an order at the same time.  
  
"You gotta know that  
  
Somewhere out there You're gonna find love, yeah" "Arnold ,I know that you are trying to help but lets face it, we both know I am not attractive" Arnold looked at me sternly "Helga, NEVER say that! You know that that is not true! You are attractive even beautiful" okay at that I could of sworn that he blushed "you have to know that somewhere out there you are gonna find love" "Keep believing, baby  
  
Cuz everything happens for a reason"  
  
"Arnold?" I asked "how do I face everybody at school tomorrow?" I questioned "Helga remember the time that me and Lila were going out?" oh how I hated that name. "And though tonight tears fill your eyes Don't stop dreamin' girl" "Yeah" I answered not wanting that to be my answer "well when I broke up with her I just walked into school like nothing had happened and if they would have teased me or asked me about it I would just say it is none of there damn business" Arnold replied "I'll be right here to lean on You're gonna make it through I wanna see you keep believing" " Well yeah but that still won't stop what they say, maybe I did the wrong thing breaking up with him" Helga wined "well that is true" I knew a but is coming "but" I asked knowingly "but you have to get passed that, a rumor could last only a couple of weeks but a relationship last forever believe me u made the right choice" "Keep believing just have faith I promise you the clouds will break" "Well I still think that I should quit on love for a while" I replied still thinking that I should "Helga" he said without patience "just have faith, I promise you the clouds will break" he replied "And someday soon You'll see the sun And find that someone" " and someday soon" he continued "you will see the sun and find that someone you have always wanted" I laughed "my, my very optimistic today aren't we" he looked confused but then laughed" "Keep believing, baby Cuz everything happens for a reason And though tonight tears fill your eyes" I then took Arnold's offer when I felt tears coming on, all of a sudden I felt a little sprinkle on my shoulder. I looked up and saw that I was, no scratch that we were together in the rain. I looked at him and laughed as I saw him doing "wow, I guess you even upset god" he said with a laugh and I laughed too  
  
"Don't stop dreamin' girl  
  
I'll be right here to lean on" At this point in time I realized that I was not over Arnold and that we had to be fate so I said "Arnold" he asked what I drew nearer to about the point where our faces were only and inch apart. "Don't stop dreamin' girl I'll be right here to lean on" "I love you" I whispered and with that we kissed a nice sweet kiss and to my surprise, he kissed back, under the stars and in the rain. "You're gonna make it through I wanna see you Keep believin'" Then as the kiss ended he said in a kidding tone " see I knew that you could keep believing" I smiled and walked home in the rain with my true love. "Keep believin'" 


	2. an extra thought

Well I know it wasn't my best but!! lol is it really that bad I won't be mad I just wanna know what is wrong with it!!! Thanks!!!! candy 


End file.
